La enfermera perfecta
by bitha-granger
Summary: Alice es la nueva enfermera de un asilo. El señor Richard Whitlock, un anciano huraño y antisocial es la principal razón de su traslado. Ninguna es capaz de tratar sus constantes cuadros de alzheimer. El problema es que, cuando se gana su cariño y por fin aprende cómo tratarlo, el nieto prodigo llega a revolucionar el lugar y acabar con todos sus avances.
1. Epilogo

Ella alisó su falda por tercera ve en el último minuto. Respiró profundamente mientras daba pequeños pasos hasta las luminosas puertas dobles.

Solo tuvo que poner ambas manos sobre la manilla para que su pánico se disparara.

El estruendoso sonido de copas cayendo sobre alguna superficie dura, seguida por lo que definitivamente era una bandeja fue el aviso perfecto para decir que las cosas no iban "perfectamente".

-descuida querida- dijo la Señora McQuenn sonriéndole. Infundando algo de optimismo en la esbelta azabache- él a veces es algo difícil.

Las puertas que Alice tanto temía, se abrieron rápidamente y una mujer regordeta salió con un espeso líquido color azul corría por su cabello. Se sacó el broche de su pecho y lo dejó bruscamente en las antiguas manos de la señora McQuenn

-¡Renuncio! ¡Renuncio, renuncio y mil veces renunció! – de pronto, la mujer regordeta se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alice- Hija, si tienes algo de amor propio y pretendes conservar tu dignidad. No aceptes este trabajo.

-Pero Nancy, no puedes renunciar… ¡no otra vez!- dijo la Señora McQuenn, corriendo tras la mujer mientras Alice recordaba como llevar la sangre al resto de su cuerpo.

-¿otra niñita más?- fue la voz que la hizo mirar dentro de la puerta. Era un hombre canoso, con un cuerpo bien formado atacado por los años. Sus ojos eran azules y sus manos grandes. Alice vio como el hombre sacaba de su bata una pipa y prendía fuego con la otra- ¿Cuánto te están pagano muchacha? Porque me he desecho de muchas mocosas como tú en los últimos veinte años.

Alice inhalo profundamente e hizo lo que le habían enseñado a hacer.

-estoy bastante segura que usted señor Whitlock no debería estar fumando- dijo la joven azabache con los brazos en la cadera.

El viejo huraño miró a la insignificante enfermera. La señora McQuenn llegó al lado de la niñita.

-discúlpela Señor Whitlock, aún es novata.

-sácala de aquí Mildred. No la quiero ver- dijo el viejo prendiendo su pipa.

La mujer que había llevado a Alice al asilo, se dio vuelta con intenciones de decirle que se retirara. Pero cuando intentó poner un brazo sobre el de Alice, ella ya estaba en dirección hacia su paciente.

-pues es una real pena. Porque yo seré su enfermera Señor Whitlock. Lo quiera o no- fueron las últimas palabras de la joven. Tomando la antigua pipa de madera oscura y saliendo de la habitación.

-la sacaré hoy mismos Richard- dijo la enfermera mayor tomando sus faldas.

-déjala- fue la orden- me gusta.


	2. Capítulo 1

Escalofriante…

Alice lo había mirado durante horas. Aparentando hacer las diferentes tareas del hogar. A veces paseaba por la sala con un plumero, sacudiéndolo sobre los muebles. Otra, ayudaba a levantarse a los adultos mayores que no podían solos. El último cuarto de hora, se había sacado sus clásicos zapatos blancos con un poco de taco para esconderse tras la puerta sin hacer ruido.

El Señor Whitlock se sentaba en el banquillo del piano. Sin hacer absolutamente nada. Con ambas manos sobre las teclas, pero sin tocarlo. Sus compañeros pasaban a su lado… no había mala convivencia entre los hospedantes… salvo por el señor Whitlock.

El resto de las enfermeras caminaba por otra parte cuando lo veían y sus compañeros, pretendían que no existía… no es que fuese muy difícil. Aquel hombre apenas hablaba.

Alice había recibido una carpeta con sus datos. Habían una simple plana… casi vacía. Solo cuatro cosas escritas.

**Richard Whitlock**

**Paciente auto-ingresado.**

**Continuos espasmos amnésicos.**

**Visita: JW**

La primera semana, después de recibir su odio incomprendido por cada cosa en que ella le ayudara, después del zapato que le tiro en la espalda y el baño de jalea con plátano, la pequeña Alice Brandon casi se da por vencida.

Ese mismo día entró en su habitación, una residencia para enfermeras, algo alejada de la casa principal, pero no menos hermosa… y vio la foto de sus abuelos frente a la misma casa donde ella trabajaba.

La semana después de eso, había decidido que no se rendiría. Antes, dejaba de llamarse Alice y se cambiaba el nombre por Echerichia coli…. Y Echerichi Coli Brandon sonaba asquerosamente mal.

Solo lo ayudaría cuando él se lo pidiera. Solo le hablaría cuando él le preguntara algo. Solo lo miraría cuando él tomara la iniciativa… el problema radicaba en que él ni le hablaba, ni la miraba, ni siquiera recordaba como era su rostro.

-no lo intentes querida. Él es una piedra… algo demasiado duro y terco para intentar.- le dijo una mujer palmeando su hombro y caminando por el pasillo hacia las recamaras.

La azabache se puso sus zapatos y corrió tras la mujer.

-¿Qué sabes de él, Lizzy?- preguntó sin intentar esconder el interés en la respuesta.

-Oh cariño… hay tantas historias tras estas paredes. Y yo llevo aquí tantos años. Sé tantas cosas que a veces confundo informaciones…

-ya veo- dijo Alice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y alzando una ceja- ¿Qué tal mermelada de mora para el desayuno de mañana?

-Richard Whitlock… si, creo que empiezo a recordar su nombre. ¿El que se sienta sobre el piano? No es asi…

-¿Qué me dices de una semana de mermelada de mora?

**-**me parece que tenía que ver con una mujer…- Lizzy había compartido con Alice cada secreto bajo esas paredes. Su hijo había muerto hace dos años y no recibía muchas visitas… así que los viernes, Alice la sacaba a pasear por la residencia y le traía regalos.

-¡por favor Lizzy! ¡Dame lo que quiero!

-cariño… hasta la señora McQuenn hace mejores ofertas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-mermelada de mora por una semana. Y de durazno la semana siguiente. Una barra de chocolate bajo mi cama esta noche y los videos de aquella novela que estaba hablando Rita a la hora del almuerzo.

-¡Hecho! Ahora dame la información- dijo la morena estrechando la mano de la canosa mujer.

-Cariño, eso es solo la mitad del trato.

-¡Como sea Lizzy! ¡Dímelo! O tendré que cancelar el pedido de helado que tenía para este viernes…

-oh muchacha, eso es jugar sucio- Elizabeth tomo su bastón apuntándola.- Bien echo- le cerró un ojo. Como si fuese su pequeña aprendiz.

Ambas se sentaros lejos de cualquier par de oídos… o audífonos, sea este el caso, que pudiesen saber de su conversación.

-Richard Whitlock era un famoso pianista de la época, cariño. Bastante famoso cabe recalcar. Brilló en su juventud y también lo hizo de adulto. Recuerdo haber estado aquí cuando los periódicos anunciaron que se retiraba. ¡Hace 15 años atrás! Que rápido pasa el tiempo. El asunto es que Richard estaba excelente…. No necesitaba esto, según nosotros, él debía seguir brillando. Las noches eran tranquilas y amenas… él solía tocar una o dos piezas antes de ir a su cuarto. Y el resto de nosotros nos acomodábamos en el salón y nos deleitábamos. Maggie sobre todo.

-¿Quién es..

-no interrumpas, cariño. Olvido cosas- dijo la mujer poniendo su dedo entre los labios jóvenes- Maggie era su novia. O eso se rumoreaba. Willfred decía que Richard la iba a visitar en las noches a su cuarto… pero Will tendía a imaginar muchas cosas. ¡Imagínate que hasta una vez dijo que yo estaba sobornando enfermeras! Hasta ahí todo iba viento en popa. Pero… Maggie tuvo un ataque de un momento a otro. Estábamos en el salón, Richard tocaba algo… ya no recuerdo que era. Maggie comenzó a tiritar y calló al suelo. Él se separó del piano y se arrodillo bruscamente contra ella, creo que se lesionó la rodilla. Por alguna razón, recuerdo aquel horrendo sonido salir de su pierna cuando él cayó. Ninguna enfermera respondió a nuestro llamado… La señora McQuenn llegó cuando alguien la llamo a su número personal. Ella y Maggie eran hermanas… Richard no fue el mismo después de eso. Dejo de tocar. Se volvió huraño. Ya no hablaba con nosotros. No hablaba con nadie en realidad. Las enfermeras se hicieron sus enemigas. Él empezó a tener cuadros de amnesia cada vez más fuertes. Había momentos en que nos recordaba… pero no solían durar más de tres o cuatro minutos.

-¿hace cuanto fueron los ataques?- preguntó la enfermera.

-un año…

-¡eso es bueno!

-no… él… hace un año no recuerda nada. Nuestros nombres. O por qué está aquí. No recuerda a su nieto… es un muchacho bueno, viene cuando puede y suele sonreírle a todos nosotros por soportar a su abuelo. Pero Richard no sabe quien es… a veces creo que finge para no hablarnos y así evitar los recuerdos de Maggie… otras, en serio pienso que ni siquiera se acuerda de ella.

-el piano…

-no lo sé cariño. No creo que recuerde como tocar. Tampoco creo que él desee hacerlo.

Lizzy se fue a su cuarto y Alice volvió al salón principal. Miró tras la puerta pero él ya no estaba.

Recordó la palabra que llegó a su cabeza cuando lo miraba; escalofriante.

Pero no era por el hecho de temerle… ella no le temía. Era el irremediable fin de la vida. Ese momento antes…

Su abuela empezó a perder la memoria en esas mismas paredes. Y su abuelo perdió las ganas de vivir cuando su mujer murió.

Se quedó absolutamente sola de un momento a otro. Y esto… cuidar de otros, era el único lazo que le quedaba. El único vinculo entre ella y todo su pasado.

Cuando hacia su práctica, atendía a pacientes terminales. El doctor encargado de torturarla la halló llorando tras las esquinas cuando el primero de ellos murió. Siempre recordaba lo que le dijo; "todos llegamos a eso. La única diferencia es el modo como lo asumimos"

Se sentó sobre el taburete y tocó las teclas despreocupadamente. No sanaba mal… tampoco bien. Solo, era algo armonioso sin un compás fijo.

¿Y si abandonaba. Y si tomaba a otro adulto mayor? Sus abuelos hubieran querido lo mejor para ella… pero cuidar a Richard era como cuidar a sus abuelos. Solo que más agresivamente. Mucho más agresivamente.

Alice siempre se había sentido en paz con el silencio. Vivió gran parte de su infancia en diferentes asilos… hasta que sus abuelos llegaron a este y ella quedó en el internado. No era demasiado diferente… las monjas eran aún más estrictas que las enfermeras de la noche.

Pero ese silencio en la casa. La sensación de que con solo botar un alfiler, todo se puede caer en pedazos... era espeluznante.

La morena sintió como su corazón de comprimía y escuchó los gritos, seguidos de miles de zapatos moviéndose al mismo tiempo.

-¡LA OPERA! ¡LA OPERA! ¡SUELTAME MAMÁ TENGO QUE IR A LA OPERA!

Alice se levantó, derribando la butaca.

Había atendido a muchas personas. Era especialmente buena calmándolas. Pero esa imagen y esos gritos, la petrificaron inmediatamente. Era ver a su abuela nuevamente. Verla durante los ataques.

Se demoró un minuto en reaccionar. Sus ojos volvieron a pestañar y la sangre corrió nuevamente por sus venas. El resto de las enfermeras intentaba calmar a un hombre que ni el paso de los años lo había echo menor fuerte.

Recordó las palabras de Lizzy como si la señora canosa le estuviese susurrando al oído… y pidió a todos los Dioses que resultara.

No tomó la banca del suelo, solo se inclinó sobre el teclado y dio virtud a todos los años de su abuela enseñándole a tocar aquellas hermosas melodías.

Dejó de escuchar los gritos… si bien no supo si eran porque había conseguido calmarlo o porque la habían dejado sola y estaba haciendo el ridículo mientras su paciente tenia un ataque.

No creía que recordara como tocar. Pero su abuela tenía razón. Es como andar en bici. Una ve que aprendes, jamás olvidas.

Se relajó totalmente cuando por el rabillo del ojo diviso al hombre de ojos azules mirándola atentamente.

Alice respiró tranquilamente cuando él se sentó sobre un sillón mucho mas calmado.

Levantó las manos del teclado y él comenzó a agitarse.

La señora McQuenn se acercó rápidamente a ella, levantó el banco y la obligó a sentarse.

-toque Señorita Brandon-fue la orden sin apenas mirarla- jamás habíamos podido calmarlo en menos de una hora.

Quizás fueron dos minutos… o dos horas. Alice jamás lo supo.

Verlo calmado y sonriente era algo tan extraño como ver un arcoiris en una habitación oscura.

-Hola Richard. Te traje algo- la azabache se desconcentró apenas escuchó la voz desconocida.

Era dulce, pero dura. No era forzada, realmente sonó como un niño queriendo atención… pero un niño jamás podría tener ese tono de voz. Profundo, grave y rasposo. Ella miró a su costado, era una chaqueta negra, que cubría unos anchos hombros. Unos pantalones del mismo color y unos zapatos tan brillantes que Alice podría reflejarse en ellos. Un gorro del mismo color dejaba visibles unos cuantos rizos rubios. En el hombro, tenía unas medallas y otras cosas que a Alice le parecieron banderines.

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando dejo de tocar. Pero definitivamente se dio cuenta cuando el hombre que tan fijamente miraba la miró con las cejas juntas.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había icho alguno de los sucios pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza en voz alta? ¡Oh Dios! Si fue así que se abra la Tierra y me consuma con ella, pensaba Alice.

-Clarise, sigue tocando pequeña. No pares de tocar- fue una voz en su espalda.

Sus ojos de despegaron del rubio con pesar. Y se fijaron en los ojos azules que la miraban fijamente… eran idénticos, el mismo color… exactamente el mismo azul en dos caras diferentes.

-Siga tocando señorita Brandon. No pare de tocar hasta que él este consciente de nuevo.

El rubio misterioso de voz moja bragas salió eco una furia, con la señora McQuenn a sus espaldas.

Alice escuchaba el suave murmullo de una discusión privada. Pero no se atrevió a dejar de tocar.

-esta mal Clarise. Era un Do, no un Re. Vamos de nuevo- fue la frase de Richard mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Alice suavemente.

-vaya, vaya, vaya… buena comerciante con secretos ocultos.

Alice reconoció la voz de Lizzy como un barco salvavidas. Pero casi se cae de la silla cuando vio como Richard Whitlock se acercaba a ella y la hacía botar su bastón mientras la movía al son de la música alrededor del salón.

-¿ya conociste a mi hija, amada mía?- le preguntaba Richard a Lizzy.

La morena vio como su adorable Lizzy se sonrojaba… algo que ella había tachado como imposible. Y más aun, vio como él, Richard el huraño antisocial Whitlock la besaba en la mejilla.

Brandon estaba con la boca abierta. Posiblemente debiera recoger su mandíbula del suelo.

-durara poco. Jamás ha durado más de 10 minutos… lo llevaré a su cuarto, esperare que se duerma y todo estará bien.

Ambos se retiraban del salón cuando Alice, la enfermera que supuestamente sabía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, salió de su estupor.

-Magie no existe ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-vamos a hablar después Lizzy. No te saldrás de esto… aún tengo un chocolate que entregar. Quizás lleve algo de recompensa más tarde si tú deseas recordar algunos detalles.

-de acuerdo- fueron las palabras de la canosa y mentirosa mujer mientras se llevaba a Richard del salón.

Alice se volvió a sentar sobre el banco y sonrió complicemente.

La paz duró hasta que las puertas se abrieron y os pares de zapatos se movieron hacia ella.

Se movió lentamente sobre el taburete y tuvo que alzar la cabeza para llegar a la mirada que no se apartaba de sus ojos.

-Señorita Brandon, le presento a Señor Whitlock. Jasper, ella es Alice Brandon. La nueva enfermera de tu abuelo.

.

.

.

l**os personajes son de la magnifica S.M. yo solo me enamoré de ellos y fantaseo con diferentes historias. Espero que les guste**


	3. Capítulo 2

Jasper sabía que no era correcto. Para una persona como él, criado con las morales y creencias del ejército, mirar a una señorita tan fijamente era absolutamente incorrecto.

Pero el blondo no podía parar de mirar sus mejillas sonrojadas, como si la sangre de su pequeño cuerpo estuviese concentra solo en esa zona.

El general Whitlock sonreía de costado… por el hecho de saber que su presencia la ponía nerviosa y por la simple satisfacción de su porte frente a alguien tan diminuta. En algún lugar de su cabeza, se pasaba la idea, de pararse a su lado, solo para comprobar los muchos centímetros que le sacaba de ventaja.

Era como observar un pequeño conejo, uno realmente tierno e indefenso, detrás del lente de un arma. Y Jasper tenía excelente puntería.

Había algo en ella… ese sonrojo… o más posiblemente se tratase del simple hecho de su nombre. Alice.

Aquel que lo había atormentado toda su vida.

Pero el mundo no podía ser tan cruel… y el destino tan irónico.

Rápidamente, el general Whitlock agito su cabeza borrando infantiles ideas de su mente.

-ella es sumamente capaz- decía la señora McQuenn, en aquel modo tan característico de ella para elogiar a las personas. Jasper miraba los ojos cansados de la anciana pensando que debía tener un merecido descanso. McQuenn comenzó a elogiar las mil y un maravillas de la enfermera de su abuelo. Él tenía cuidado en no morderse… de hacerlo, definitivamente inyectaría el veneno que comenzó a correr por sus venas.

De algún retorcido modo, Richard no soportaba verlo. Estaba bien antes… era comprensivo después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Como general era un hombre reflexivo… esa parte de sí mismo, sabía que no era culpable de su odio. Entendía que su abuelo no lo odiaba a él, sino a su esencia y todo lo que él representaba.

Ahora, cuando aquel hombre no recordaba ni a su esposa y solía tener delirios de su hija muerta, Jasper era afectado por la parte familiar, aquel lazo que conectaba a ambos ojizules.

Una cosa era rechazarlo antes… rechazarlo por el simple hecho de haber nacido.

Otra muy diferente, era rechazar y repeler a una persona que intenta cuidar de ti. Solo por… odiarlo sin razón aparente.

Era en ese momento, cuando el blondo quería agarrar cualquier cosa a su alcance y tirarla lo más lejos posible.

No quería ser infantil. ¡Por Dios! Era todo lo que quería ser. No podía afectarle el desinterés de una persona. No a un general de guerra. Definitivamente no a él.

Aún así, miró a la enfermera como alguien, quien sea, miraría a una rata comer de tu comida.

Esperaba ver miedo. Esperaba aunque fuera un poco de susto. Pero no había ningún sentimiento parecido. Ella se veía… iracunda. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los labios de McQuenn. De pronto, se dio cuenta que adjetivos como "buena" o "capacitada" no eran algo que a ella le gustase.

Sus labios lo traicionaron, rompiendo su perfecta cara de pocker, al estirarse unos escasos centímetros hacia la derecha al entender que la diminuta enfermera era alguien que creía demasiado en si misma. Su reacción fue rápida. Nadie en la sala noto su insignificante sonrisa.

La ira infantil en su mirada cambió radicalmente.

_No es mi Alice_

No… claro que no lo era.

Su Alice habría sonreído. Habría cerrado sus tiernos ojos e inclinado su cabeza. Quizás habría levantándo la mano y despeinado su corto cabello negro… y finalmente habría corrido a las piernas de su abuelo para que ese la escondiera.

El hielo alrededor de su corazón sintió el calor del órgano intentando palpitar. Alice… su pequeña Alice, representaba todo lo bueno en su infancia… todo lo que quería y pretendía recordar.

Él, sin embargo, debía dejar de culparla… Faltar el recuerdo de algo tan hermoso era erróneo. Y Jasper lo sabía muy bien.

Aquella chica de ropas claras y cabello largo no era su Alice.

Jasper se convenció, que su renuencia por la muchacha solo se debía a su rabia actuando injustamente… y no al hecho de que su abuelo prefiriera su compañía.

-Richard no es exactamente muy… sociable. Dada su condición, es preferible que vea caras conocidas. Caras con las que se enfrentaba a diario.

¿Caras conocidas? ¿Con las que se enfrentase a diario?

-será preferible que venga a menudo- los cabellos oscuros de la muchacha cayeron sobre sus ojos cuando ella bajo la mirada buscando algo en sus bolsillos. El rubio, estuvo innecesariamente atento a sus movimientos automáticos de poner su cabello tras sus oídos-me dirá los días que vendrá de visita.

Jasper comenzó a descifrar la pregunta en su dialogo. Su ceño se juntó al entender que ella no le estaba preguntando. Ni siquiera había sonado a sugerencia o petición. Aquello había sido una orden. Una orden de tomo y lomo. Y Jasper Whitlock, iba a ser un gusano a punto de ser atravesado por un anzuelo antes de recibir una orden de una insignificante, diminuta y petiza mucama.

-mis visitas son esporádicas.

-pues cambiarán- dijo la pelinegra.

-¡pues no!- dijo Jasper usando su voz de general- No lo harán.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

No tenía sentido seguir en el hogar de ancianos. Su abuelo no deseaba verlo… una vez más. Y su abuela posiblemente estaría oculta en alguna parte de la casa mirando a hurtadillas a Richard.

-posiblemente, y es lo que me diré a mí misma, olvidaste saludarme cariño

Jasper, dentro de su traje elegante y a segundos de experimentar la ira, sonrió con júbilo.

-Claro Madam, mis disculpas- fue su respuesta acercándose a la mujer mayor y besando el dorso de su mano mientras se inclinaba para quedar a su altura.

Ambos hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Ella preguntó mucho sobre el exterior. Y él se preguntó una vez más, si estaba bien permitir que alguien con tanta vida y energía se perdiera el mundo por razones incomprendibles.

-deja de mirarme así cariño. Sé perfectamente en lo que piensas.

-si fuera así, y no estoy admitiendo que asi sea, eso demostraría lo loca que estas… y a fin de cuentas, seguirías aquí.

-algún día entenderás, que vivir, es más que la experiencia de lo tangible. Aquel día, comprenderás lo hermoso de lo inalcanzable. Lo divino de los sentimientos y lo oscuro de las respuestas impredecibles.

-pues aquel día, me encargaré de cancelar mi estadía en un loquero- dijo el hombre de ojos verdes, observando fijamente a su acompañante.

-¡Respeta la sabiduría de tu abuela, muchacho!

Jasper alzó la mano y desordenó sus cabellos rubios. Casi imitando aquel despreocupado movimiento infantil que a base de castigos había sacado de sus hábitos.

-como disculpa a tu falta. Deberás cumplir una penitencia.

-¿de qué estaríamos hablando?- preguntó su niño interno.

-pedirle perdón a la señorita Brandon por la forma en que le respondiste. Y no te molestes en amonestarme por escuchar… en el fondo, sabías que lo estaría haciendo.

-Jasper miró las puertas dobles a sus espaldas. Casi olvidando que la mocosa insolente estuvo o quizás, -si su suerte no lo acompañaba- estaba tras ellas

-no Lizzy- dijo Jasper calzando su sombrero e inclinándose a la mujer para besar su mejilla- eso no pasará.

Acto seguido, abandonó la residencia.

_**Mil perdones. Dije que iba a actualizar la semana anterior. Pero estuve llena de cosas y cuando por fin tenía tiempo libre, cada idea se había borrado de mi cabeza. Una de esas crueles bromas del destino que me juega mi cerebro. **_

_**Ahora (literalmente... acabo de terminar de escribir) se me ha ocurrido algo. Dejará un poquito a la luz y enrredará todo como un pretzel.**_

_**en fin, gracias a todos por leer, comentar, visitar y poner en sus favoritos.**_

_**bitha-granger**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Seguía nerviosa. Sus manos aún tiritaban queriendo golpear algo. Pero se había armado de valor dispuesta a saber cada oscuro secreto de Richard. Después de todo, él era la única causa para que Alice fuese a aquel lugar. Cualquier acontecimiento relacionado con él, llámese Jasper Whitlock, debía ser evaporado del interés de la azabache.

Sin embargo, hay cosas simplemente inexplicables en este mundo. Cosas que se desentienden de la comprensión humana.

Por qué Alice estaba tan estúpidamente pasmada con aquel rubio, cuando lo más lógico sería odiarlo hasta la médula, era uno de esos misterios indescifrables.

Envuelta en una capucha lo suficientemente grande para entrar tres veces en ella, Alice dio suaves golpes en la puerta para no despertar a nadie a parte de su mentirosa amiga.

-cariño- dijo una adormilada Lizzy ajustando sus gafas- realmente pareces menor sin el traje de enfermera.

La azabache paso a través de la puerta, se quitó su capa y la dejó sobre una silla mientras volteaba el contenido de su bolso sobre la cama de la mujer mayor.

Lizzy no pudo evitar saborearse al ver miles de chocolates, galletas dulces, caramelos de diferentes tamaños y mermeladas… sus adoradas mermeladas. La anciana contó silenciosamente siete frascos de frambuesa, tres de mora y cuatro de durazno… vio tantas exquisiteces sobre su cama, a su disposición, que casi babeo al imaginar el contenido de la bolsa negra que la muchacha había sacado de la cama y escondido en su espalda.

-seré franca contigo Lizzy. Cuando era una niña, mi abuelo me sobornaba diciendo que si me portaba mal o no me comía toda la comida, él no me contaría mi cuento de las buenas noches. Supongo que esto es lo mismo.

Alice se paseó por la pieza mirando fijamente los ojos de la mujer. Se paro frente a la cama y dejó todas las delicias a una mitad.

-conmigo- dijo la azabache indicando la mitad con dulces-. Y sin mi- apuntando esta vez, la otra mitad…

Lizzy no lo pensó ni tres segundos.

Apoyándose en su bastón, se acercó a la mitad "conmigo" y empezó a desenvolver el primer caramelo que encontró.

-¿Qué quieres saber, cariño?

-¿prometes ser honesta? Ya sabes, sin traer cosas de "tu cosecha" para entretener la historia.

-ya que estamos…- Lizzy estaba bastante segura que aquella respuesta no sería suficiente. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Alice sonrió abiertamente y se sentó a su lado, pasándole una cucharilla y abriendo el pote de helado que escondía en su espalda.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que Richard entró aquí? Averigüé en internet, asi que no mientas Lizz. Él no era tan mayor para tener alguna enfermedad y por lo que dicen, era tan buen músico que aunque se hubiese equivocado, habría creado algo mejor.

La mujer de cabellos blancos miró los grises ojos de Alice y casi derrama una lágrima. Francamente se parecía a Clarise.

-su hija murió.

El corazón de Alice se comprimió después de tal información, olvidando incluso como hacer funcionar sus pulmones. Ella esperaba escuchar un "Jasper es lo suficientemente cruel para dejarlo aquí", así que algo tan real… y tan crudo la descolocó.

-¿sabes de qué?

-Clarise… ella… Ella se suicido.

-¿tu…

-Clarise tenía 19 años. Recuerdo sus ojos grises y su cabello oscuro, como el de su padre. Richard pasaba todas sus horas libres enseñándole a tocar… y aunque no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, ella lo desempeñaba con gran alegría, pues era lo único que podía compartir con su padre.

El ejercito estaba reclutando soldados en la plaza, Clarise había ido por un encargo a un local cercano y se conocieron. El capitán Williams… ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo su nombre…- Alice había dejado la cucharilla sobre el helado y miraba a Lizzy tan atenta como cuando se abuelo contaba las historias en la noche-. Se celebraba un baile… o algo asi. Esa fue la primera vez que Clarise faltó a una clase con su padre… pero ella no volvió a ser la misma la noche que volvió. Entró a la casa llorando, su cabello, tan prolijamente ordenado se desparramaba por su rostro, su vestido de volandas lilas estaba hecho trizas y no llevaba zapatos.

Lloraba por las noches encerrada en el baño e intentó cortarse las venas un par de veces. Su mundo se vino abajo cuando supo que aquella violación, no solo había acabado con su vida, sino que había creado una dentro suyo.

-Oh Lizzy- dijo Alice abrazando a aquella mujer, que había sido su única amiga dentro de aquel lugar, mientras las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambas féminas- era tu hija.

-ella dio a luz a Jasper. No creo que ella lo haya amado… al parecer, Jasper es una copia idéntica del capitán Williams.

-¿Qué hizo el padre de Jasper?

-nunca más lo vimos. Cuando Richard se enteró que Clarise había sido violada, fue a hablar con el mismo general al mando…. El capitán se llamaba T. Malk. No había nadie llamado Williams.

-asi que… tu hija tuvo un hijo y lo abandonó- fueron las palabras de Alice. Solo un segundo después de decirlas, se arrepintió. Fueron palabras de una hija abandonada… no de una enfermera profesional dirigiéndose a la madre de una mujer violada.

-para mí, sí. Mi hija no solo abandonó a su hijo indefenso, también a nosotros. Jasper no tenía la culpa en parecerse a su violador… tampoco era justo que su madre lo odiara. Creo que Clarise se suicidó después de entender que lo odiaba. Y como ella no pudo expresarle su desprecio, Richard se encargó de dárselo a entender.

-¿Por qué sigue viniendo a verlo? ¿Por qué se tortura a visitarlo?

-porque es familia… y la familia no se abandona. Aunque Richard le dio la espalda primero, Jasper siempre ha estado dispuesto a recibir sus golpes.

Un silencio se apoderó de la calma en la habitación y reinó por unos minutos.

Lizzy había dejado de llorar y Alice había decidido darle su espacio… pero ninguna se movía.

-creo que Jasper quiere ganarse realmente su cariño ahora que Rochard no tiene idea de nadie.

Para la azabache, cada pieza comenzaba a encajar en su puzle mental.

-¿Cuándo entraste aquí Lizzy? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-porque es familia- dijo la anciana levantándose de la cama- cada vez que venía a verlo, él estaba alejado del resto del mundo… salvo cuando comenzaba a tocar el piano y todos se ponían a su alrededor. Pero Richard se detenía y se perdía en el patio cuando veía que yo venía con mi nieto. Jasper se hacia un hombre… uno que la única cosa Whitlock en él, eran los ojos de su abuelo…. Supongo que, por eso Richard no soportaba mirarlo. Porque para él, aquella era la imagen del violador de su hija… pero tenía sus ojos.

-lo abandonaste Lizzy- dijo Alice mirando a la mujer que le daba la espalda- su madre lo abandonó, su abuelo lo odiaba… solo te tenía a ti. Y tú lo dejaste solo. ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?!

Quizás era injusto… quizás se estaba desquitando con la única persona que le había ofrecido su amistad. Pero aquellas replicas habían salido de su alma y antes siquiera de procesarlas como palabras en su cerebro o como una idea, ya habían salido de sus labios como dagas ardientes.

-ya hizo efecto sobre ti- dijo Lizzy suspirando resignadamente- él te trato como Richard lo trataba a él en sus mejores días… y tú lo defiendes como si ya lo conocieras de toda la vida. Son ambos, igual de masoquistas. Él siempre ha tenido eso… esa atracción que hace que todos quieran cuidarlo y protegerlo. También hizo efecto en mi… pero Jasper no deja que nadie se acerque. Él da lo mejor de sí para Richard, y el resto del mundo es insignificante… incluidas tú y yo.

Alice no supo que decir a las réplicas de la mujer. Quiso decirle lo que siempre espero decirle a su madre o a su padre si volvía a verlos… pero aquella idea si llego a su cerebro antes de ser lanzada sin pensar.

-yo amo a mi nieto. Y no lo abandoné… aunque él no me quisiera como yo lo quiero a él. Jasper visitó a Richard una vez. Vino solo. Algo le dijo Richard… jamás supe que fue. Jasper no es muy comunicativo y el viejo no habla cuando mi nieto sale en la conversación. Después de ese día, Jazzie se dirigió a mi como "Lizzy". Se enlisto en el ejército, no venía cuando podía venir… y finalmente yo me vine con mi marido.

Los años pasaron. Yo le mandaba cartas y a veces, muy escasamente, él las respondía. Un día llego una, bastante formal viniendo de Jasper. Pero la recibió Richard. Él dijo… que era una paria por seguir hablando con el demonio que mató a Clarise. Tuvimos una discusión lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de hablarnos. Le dije cosas horribles y él no se quedó atrás. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando le exigí que no volviera a ensuciar el nombre de mi nieto con sus labios… dos semanas después, Richard tuvo el primer ataque. Yo corrí a verlo y me quedé con él mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero cuando despertó. Me dijo que fuera a consolar a la _cosa_ y me alejara de él. Los ataques fueron más frecuentes… después apenas me reconocía… y si lo hacía, no me hablaba.

Pero yo jamás… jamás abandonaría a Jasper. Él fue el fruto de una relación indebida. Pero es mi nieto. Y lo amo… siempre lo amaré.


End file.
